1. Field of the Disclosure
The specification generally relates to a distributed method and system that provide for evaluating meetings and meeting leaders, and to systems and methods for facilitating the collection of feedback from events via a shared online application.
2. Background Information
It is often times desirable to evaluate meetings and/or meeting leaders based on feedback solicited from attendees of a meeting or event. Such evaluation information is useful to meeting leaders in that they may review the information and learn what areas of the meeting were well-received and what areas of the evaluated meeting were not. Further, meeting leaders can review evaluations of their own meeting performance, in order to learn from them and identify respective strengths and weaknesses.